


The Rainbow Collection

by HalfUnion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, featuring the guzma chapter i was supposed to write and then didn't, there's no??? nanu tag???? why do you people hate Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfUnion/pseuds/HalfUnion
Summary: A collection of stories regarding the residents and visitors alike of Alola. Character investigations, relationships, etc. Rated T for allusions to addiction, abuse. The character tags are in shambles.





	1. She Was the Moon

Kanto was certainly interesting. That’s what Lillie had observed the past three days she’d spent holed up in the PC developer’s cottage, reading old books on computer programming and maintenance. They weren’t particularly gripping, but she did finally understand how classpaths and character codes worked, which would be useful, somehow, probably. She found that the Cerulean seaside was quite lovely, especially at night, when the stars shone down on the waves and the moon hung serenely in the clear sky. It almost reminded her of Alola.

Almost! Now she was just kidding herself. Lillie hadn’t gone a day since she’d arrived in Kanto without thinking about the islands back over the sea, or Kukui and Burnet, or Hau, her friend, or the brother she’d left behind, or Nebby, or her.

Lillie had tried asking Lusamine what battling Moon was like, but her mother just gave her a non-answer all parents were prone to giving when they didn’t want to talk about something important. Lillie couldn’t say she didn’t understand why. Lusamine was still bedridden and spent most of her days sleeping. She likely didn’t want to recount her crushing defeat, by an eleven-year-old, under the influence of neurotoxins from another dimension, so soon after the fact. The PC developer, Bill, had warned Lillie that her mother might not make a full recovery. That was okay, Lillie had said. As long as you try. 

Under the window on top of a sleeping bag on the floor, Lillie rummaged through her bag and pulled out the items she planned on bringing for her journey for the first time since she’d packed them: a water bottle, a lunchbox, a field guide, sunscreen, a swimsuit, towels. At the bottom her fingers wrapped around the most important thing of all, and she clutched it tightly to her chest before setting it down with the rest. Lillie took care that the picture of Moon, Hau, and herself in Hau’oli City remained in good shape. It was too important to damage or lose.

The sun was gone now, and her mother had drifted off to sleep once again, so Lillie let her hair down and considered getting ready for bed. When she noticed what was appearing on the horizon, however, she opted to go outside instead. She moved her things off to the side and rose from her spot, then crept quietly to the front of the cottage and walked up the stairs outside to the hill overlooking the ocean. 

The moon was beautiful. The moon was always beautiful, but it conjured up so many images now that its grandeur seemed even grander now when Lillie gazed upwards. Nebby had glowed like that, she recalled. It had glimmered under the moonlight that now illuminated the sea. Beautiful, indeed. Lillie closed her eyes and lost herself in memory. She hoped her old friend wasn’t giving Moon too much trouble...but no. Moon could handle herself just fine. Lillie was sure she could handle Nebby just fine, as well.

She had been beautiful, too. 

 

It wasn’t the simple sort of visual beauty that was easy to describe, either. Moon was gorgeous in a deeper sense, in a way Lillie still wasn’t sure how to put into words. She’d tried. She kept trying. It was how Moon took every challenge in stride, how she’d never given up. How she’d conquered every obstacle thrown at her without breaking a sweat, trusting herself and her companions every step of the way. The incredible, unwavering kindness she showed to everyone she came across. Lillie wanted to ask her if she’d ever been scared over the course of it all. Nothing seemed to faze her, even when the circumstances grew dire. Was she truly fearless, or just brave?

There was no answer Lillie could come up with that was satisfying. The only way to know for sure was to ask Moon herself, and she was far from here. Terribly far. Lillie tried not to let the distance get to her; for her mother’s own health, yes, but largely in part because she knew Moon wouldn’t have let it get to her, either. There was nothing that girl couldn’t do, no one she wouldn’t help. How utterly, undeservedly lucky Lillie had been to have known her.

The moon was well over the horizon line now, surrounded by stars. Picturesque, everlasting, infinite. How the sky seemed so far-reaching, so untouchable and yet so universal! Lillie wondered if Moon was seeing the same sky she was. What time was it in Alola when the stars were showing themselves in Kanto? If it, too, was nighttime, was it too cloudy to see the same spectacle? Would Moon even appreciate the view quite like she did? Lillie liked to think yes, just from what she knew of the Trainer. But maybe the answer was no. As unthinkable as it was, even then Lillie was confident that Moon had her reasons for thinking so. She had her reasons for everything, no matter how strange. Lillie could speculate for hours, just thinking quietly to herself, of all the things Moon had done and said, and all the things she could be doing, or saying, or feeling. For the past few nights she’d done just that, but she’d come to realize that no amount of speculation would truly uncover the answers she sought. She really ought to just write a letter.

It really would be a good idea, now that Lillie thought about it. But she had nothing much to say as of yet, with her mother still sick and no new exciting events currently unfolding. No, Lillie would have to wait. She’d go on this journey of hers and become stronger, and then she’d have something new to talk about, something important. She’d train her own Pokémon and touch others’ lives the way Moon touched hers. Surely Moon would want to read about that.

Lillie stood and watched the stars a few moments more, the memories she had revisited still in the back of her mind. When she had seen enough, she turned her eyes from the sky and started back towards the stairs. The warm lights of the cottage welcomed her back as she returned to her spot under the window, ready to start fresh tomorrow. As things were now, there wasn’t much she could do in the near future. But when her mother was well enough, Lillie was prepared to head out on her own.

She would become as strong as the Trainer who’d inspired her. She’d travel out into the world alone, but she would carry the memories with her all the way, and she wouldn’t let herself buckle under pressure or run away from the hardships ahead. And there would be a time when they would meet again, as equals, as friends. As something deeper and more special than anything anyone could ever define. Perhaps, thought Lillie, under the very same moon.


	2. The Coin Flip (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't actually take place in Alola, it was written before I decided to compile all my nonsense into one fic, and basically, if you really like Grimsley, read it, if you don't, you can skip this. You should still read part 2, though.

“So! How much did you lose _this_ week?”

The former Unova Champion glided into the room, his steps light despite his stature. Alder had never been one to stay in one place; when he was Champion he rarely stayed put in the Pokémon League, and now that it was no longer his position, he found he couldn’t stay away. They were usually cursory visits, never lasting more than an hour or so just to check up on the young Champion and his old friends and colleagues, but today’s check-in had a clearer purpose. He now ascended the great staircase to the platform where the Dark-type specialist awaited challengers, the path before him illuminated only by the dim torches behind him.

“About fifteen thousand,” Grimsley responded as Alder reached the top of the stairs. He was lounging on the black couch in the center of his battlefield, eyes closed, Liepard stretched out on the floor directly below.

“ _Fifteen_ thousand?” Alder questioned, crossing his arms. His tone was as casual as ever, but Grimsley knew he wouldn’t let up if he had the slightest idea that something was amiss. Clearly, he hadn’t been convincing enough. There was no point in continuing to bluff if he knew his opponent had caught on.

“All right, so it was fifty thousand,” Grimsley admitted, crossing one leg over the other and slinking further down in his seat. “Still less than last week.”

Alder took a few steps forward, but said nothing.

“I’m getting better,” Grimsley continued.

The man before him stayed silent, his gaze growing more piercing as the seconds ticked by.

“It’s not all losses!”

“What else is it, then?” Alder asked. He kneeled down and gently stroked Liepard, who purred lazily in appreciation. His friend looked so sick, lying there. His eyes were sunken and his skin was pallid, and he hadn’t had much color in him to begin with. He seemed thinner, and his hair had grown long, down to his neck, tangled as though he hadn’t touched it in days. When he lifted an arm, it clearly took a good deal of effort.

“Sometimes I win,” Grimsley said, turning over until he was muttering into the back of the couch. “A coin has two sides.”

“A coin,” Alder began, standing once more and producing a coin of his own, “has an equal chance of landing either way, every time. Tails!” He flipped it and allowed it to land on the floor. On the hard ground with little to absorb the echoes, it made a sound much bigger than itself before it finally came to rest. “Huh! Heads. Unlucky throw.”

Grimsley turned his head and opened an eye to look, then turned back. “What’s your point, old man?”

“My point,” replied Alder, kicking the coin across the floor, “is that what you’re doing isn’t anything at all like that coin flip. There’s no fifty-fifty chance here. Your odds aren’t that good! Sometimes you win, yes. But most of the time, you lose.”

Grimsley was silent for a moment, as though he was contemplating something. “So? It’s none of your business what I do or how I play. You’re not my boss.”

Alder let out a small sigh. He’d been expecting resistance, but it was still disheartening. “It _is_ my business as the former head of this League to be concerned for the health of the people who run it. And more importantly, it’s my business as your friend.”

Grimsley tensed up. “My health is fine. I’m not sick. You’re wasting your time.”

“Your health isn’t fine. _You_ aren’t fine, Grimsley. What’s happened to you these past two years? When’s the last time you defeated a challenger? Gone outside for something other than gambling? Washed your clothes? Your hair’s losing its color, you look exhausted and ill, and your skin’s even paler than it used to be. You’re throwing everything you have away and it’s taking you with it.”

“You’re wrong,” Grimsley replied. He curled up and wrapped his arms around his knees. “I don’t have anything to throw away.”

“Now, that isn’t true--”

“Yes, it is,” the Elite interrupted, voice raised. “I don’t have anything left. I lost it all a long time ago, and there’s nothing that can be done about it now, and let’s not forget that it’s _none of your business_ , besides.”

Alder looked down at the floor, down at the coin that now rested by one of the couch legs. He thought for a moment, then sat down and crossed his legs, resting his head in one of his hands. “If there’s nothing that can be done,” he said, “then why waste so much time pouring money into games that don’t fix anything? Why not just stop?”

Grimsley pulled his legs even closer inwards, as if he’d been hit physically and was recoiling, but then unfurled and opted to lay limp against the back of the sofa. He pressed his head further into the couch, muffling what he said next. “I can’t.”

It was clear enough for Alder to hear. He’d already known the answer; it was more important to see if his friend knew. He prodded for further confirmation. “Oh? 

“I said I don’t want to,” Grimsley snapped, before sitting up with his back still turned to the former Champion. “I’m fine! I’m not gonna start whining about the bad hand I was dealt just so you’re satisfied.” He paused for a moment and tugged at his scarf, which had wound itself around his neck a few too many times. The Elite slumped, and his hands began to fidget with the buttons on his coat. “I’m happy.”

“...Sheesh, Grimsley, are you hearing yourself now?” asked Alder. He’d come prepared to talk his friend out of deep denial, but it sounded like the man wasn’t even trying to believe what he was saying. “Cut it out. That lie is paper-thin, and you know it.”

Grimsley did know it. Alder saw right through whatever his attempts at laid-back cordiality had become. He’d seen through him two years earlier, too, and two years before that. His superior played a rigged game, he thought, or perhaps he was just a lousy player. The latter made more sense; all he’d ever done was lose, and now there really was nothing left. It was almost _funny_. The Elite laughed quietly to himself. “I’ll concede defeat,” he said. “I’ve never been able to fool you.” He laughed again, louder this time, his voice broken and scratchy. “Not that I’ve ever been capable of much else! I’d probably be Champion by now, if that were the case.”

Alder remained seated on the floor, his eyes fixed on his former colleague. He worried words might not get through to him at this point, but he wasn’t about to stop trying. “When one experiences loss, it’s life-changing.” He pulled the Poké Ball containing his Volcarona from the string around his neck and clutched it tightly as he spoke. “Whatever or whoever is lost cannot be replaced. Everyone has their own way of coping with that realization. Wandering the region for years alone, for instance.” Grimsley shifted in his seat, but said nothing. Liepard took the opportunity and jumped up onto the sofa behind him.

The former Champion continued. “When these new habits are not beneficial, however, they end up taking even more from a person, and that person winds up with even less than what they had before.” Alder let out a deep breath and watched as Grimsley bowed his head. Liepard put her head in her Trainer’s lap and flicked her tail, but he didn’t respond to her nudges for attention. “And it’s hard to let go of even the most harmful of comforts.”

“You ramble too much,” Grimsley muttered, though his tone was softer than before. Good, Alder thought. He’s responding.

“Well, what can I say? I’m an old man,” Alder replied. He was pleased when Grimsley turned his head to look at him and kept it there. “It’s okay to admit you’re struggling. What isn’t okay is to let it affect your job and those around you without seeking help. People look up to you, yeah? You’re a talent, Grimsley. You haven’t lost it all yet.”

The Dark-type specialist turned around abruptly to face Alder directly, startling Liepard and sending her scurrying under the couch. “Hm. There’s winners and losers. There’s not much in between. I know which one I am.”

“Such binary thinking, even after two region-wide crises...no, as much as we’d all like it to be, it’ll never be that simple. You’re going to take some time off, travel, get clean. See some more of the world, and don’t come back until you’ve kicked your habit.”

To Alder’s surprise, the Elite Four member flashed a half-hearted smile. “Just like you to suggest traveling as the cure to all of life’s woes. What power do you have to tell me if and when I should leave?”

“It shouldn’t be, and isn’t, a young girl like Iris’s responsibility to look after you,” Alder said, “but I went ahead and instructed her to enforce your suspension if you don’t comply. I told her you’ve been sick. Such a lively kid, she seemed all for it.”

“Hah! So you’re kicking me out!” A dastardly grin crept across Grimsley’s face. He wouldn’t dare! Certainly not Alder! Oh, he absolutely would, the devil.

“Not permanently,” the former Champion corrected, and he gave a much more sincere smile in response. “Just until you’re better. You’ll keep your title.”

Just until he was better, what a joker. And yet, it wasn’t like Grimsley was suddenly above jokes and sly remarks. “Where do you suggest I go, then, former Champ?”

  
“I’m glad you asked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alder is hard to write I feel like I just used him as a tool this chapter...I'll revisit him in a separate Unova fic someday maybe


	3. The Coin Flip (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly less angsty than intended.

If there was one thing Alola was that Unova wasn’t, it was  _ hot _ . Hotter than Desert Resort in the summer hot, certainly. This island chain was  _ stupid _ hot. Grimsley was beginning to regret not bringing cooler footwear. 

At least the rest of his clothes were comfortable. He wasn’t really sure a kimono suited him, but it was a lot lighter than a suit, and he could wear a scarf without overheating. He hadn’t bought new clothing in what seemed like ages. He hadn’t spent money on much of anything other than games and cheap food for the past few years, actually. It felt...strange. Bad strange or good strange, he couldn’t yet tell. 

The first week had been rough. He’d arrived in Alola begrudgingly, cursed Akala Island’s weather, and had to check himself out of the resort outside Heahea two days in because it had slot machines. Grimsley wasn’t even a fan of slot machines--they required no skill or finesse, and you couldn’t cheat them easily--but he’d spent a quarter of his spending money in an hour the first night, and had only gained a quarter of  _ that _ back. He’d lucked out in that there was a hotel in the city, too, without any games one could waste money on, but he felt a pang of guilt when he had to cancel the reservation so soon. Alder had pulled a lot of strings to get him somewhere “fancy enough to suit his tastes.” Oh, well. 

This second week had so far proven to be less taxing. The Elite now stood on the water’s edge outside the Ferry Terminal, waiting for a boat he wasn’t exactly sure would come. The wind coming off the ocean ruffled his hair (he hadn’t bothered to cut it before he left, though he’d started to wash it regularly again) and made his scarf flutter like a flag, its salty tang stinging his senses. Bisharp had joined him outside out of curiosity, but Grimsley found that he couldn’t coax her to come down to the shoreline with him. None of his Pokémon dealt with water very well; he supposed that would be a handicap if he planned on getting back into serious battling. Sharpedo were part Dark-type, weren’t they? Perhaps he’d find one while wandering around. The Elite shook his head at the thought. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

A horn sounded as a boat appeared on the horizon. A part of him didn’t want to care, but Grimsley was pleased that he’d gotten the time right. It was the small victories like proper timekeeping that had been helping him get up in the morning, at least recently. The sudden noise had awoken Bisharp, who had taken shelter a few meters away under a tree and fallen asleep. Her nervous steps sliced up the grass underfoot, and Grimsley quickly recalled her before she could make too much of a mess of the landscaping. The ferry was approaching at a fast pace, now, so the Elite stepped back from the water and returned to the dock.

Grimsley shuffled past the forming crowd, a few members of which shot him strange looks. He froze for a moment, fearing that perhaps they’d recognized him. He looked awful. He was still trying to master a consistent sleep schedule, and he was losing the battle. He knew it showed. But after a few quick glances the men and women turned away; they had probably just been distracted by his unusual dress. Grimsley let himself relax. He could deal with that. He was just getting comfortable again when something brushed up against his back, knocking him forwards.

“Oh, whoops! I’m so sorry, sir!”

The Elite turned around to face whoever had bumped into him. It was a girl, definitely a young one. Around Iris’s age? Maybe closer to that challenger from a few years back, it was hard to tell. She raised a hand to adjust the flower headband she was wearing, then swept her green bangs from her eyes. 

“You’re okay, right? I wasn’t looking where I was going! I didn’t wanna miss the ferry, y’know?”

Grimsley blinked, his mind blank. He hadn’t had a conversation with anyone for the past two weeks, and it took a moment for him to think of something to say. This kid was clearly friendly, and if he read her right, seemed almost afraid she’d done something wrong. Stay cool, he thought. Be nice to her.

“No, uh, you’re fine,” he managed to say. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Oooh, all right! I was worried you were hurt for a second, there, ha!” the girl replied with a smile. “I’m always running around. One time I knocked a guy off the docks right as the boat was about to leave, and I was like, ‘Yikes!’”

“Is that so?” Grimsley asked. He wasn’t really sure why the kid was still talking to him. Some people were just like that, he knew, but most of his close acquaintances were on the more introverted side. This girl, at the very least, didn’t seem to bat an eye at his appearance, so she either didn’t notice how sick he looked, or didn’t care.

“Yeah! But that worked out alright. Turns out he was a professional swimmer who was visiting for a competition. How about you? What brings you to Alola?”    
  
Great. The question he’d been avoiding most of all. What was he supposed to say? He wasn’t about to disclose the truth to a stranger, let alone a little kid. He wasn’t really up for lying altogether, either, lest he make a habit of it and someone discover the real reason anyways. He’d have to be vague.

“I’m just...visiting. Fixing some mistakes.” Too creepy. “I mean...vacation, I guess?”

The girl’s smile grew wider. “Oh, yeah, I hear that a lot! This must be a good place to find yourself.” She laughed for no particular reason. “I actually live here! My family owns a restaurant on this island. I’m also a trial captain! My name’s Mallow.”

This was more about a strange little girl than Grimsley had ever needed to know, and he wondered for a moment what a trial captain could possibly be. But it wasn’t like he could back out of the conversation now, what with the ferry approaching and there being nowhere else to go. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he needed to stop isolating himself sometime. “Hello, then, Mallow,” he said. “Must be nice to live here. It’s very...warm. Not used to so much sunlight.”

“Yeah, I can tell!” Mallow responded, poking him in the arm. She had some nerve; he’d gotten lucky. Nerve was a whole lot better than pity or concern or disgust. “You’re pastyyyy. But that’s ok. I’ve met all sorts of people ‘round here.” She adjusted a bag she had been carrying over her shoulder. It was dark brown and seemed to have berries and other produce painted on the side. “I’m going to Ula’ula to pick up some ingredients for my dad. It’s kinda gloomy over there, so I don’t really like going too much, but the captains are nice. Maybe you’d like it? You look kinda spooky.”

Grimsley let himself smile at her remark, just a little. Kids were funny. Mallow’s energy reminded him of the Unova Champion’s, in a way. “Heh. Guess I’ll find out soon enough.”

The ferry had now reached the dock, and the crowd began to board ahead of the Elite and his companion. Mallow bounded forwards, her bag swinging from side to side. To Grimsley’s surprise, she stopped to wait for him once she was onboard, then followed him inside. It looked like he’d be in her company for the entirety of the trip. 

The boat ride turned out to be around fifteen minutes or so, during which time Mallow asked questions. A  _ lot _ of questions. “Where are you from?” “Have you heard of the island challenge?” “What’s your favorite type of Pokémon?” “Do you like spicy food?” (Apparently, her friends didn’t.) Grimsley found himself answering them all earnestly: Unova. No, he hadn’t heard of any sort of challenge, what was that? Dark-types. He didn’t go out of his way to eat spicy food, but he didn’t dislike it. For once, his mind was off gambling completely. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a casual conversation like this. It was the first time since he arrived that he actually felt completely at ease.

For his part, Grimsley had humored himself by betting on coin flips with the girl beside him as the boat raced over the water. “Take a guess each time I flip it,” he’d said. “If you’re correct, you win a point. If you aren’t, it’s a point to me.” Mallow had found this great fun, though her guesses were rarely accurate. Halfway through, they’d swapped places, and the trial captain took a turn doing the coin flipping. Grimsley won that time, too. 

At last, the ferry came to a stop and docked. Grimsley eyed a sign outside that read “Malie City” in faded red letters as Mallow jumped out of her seat. He’d managed to get from one island to another; now he just needed to figure out what to do with himself. 

As if on cue, Mallow turned to speak to him. “Here we are!” She waited for the Elite to stand before making her way towards the dock. “I’ve gotta go into the city to get the stuff I’m supposed to pick up. Where are you headed?”

“Good question,” Grimsley replied as they stepped off the boat. “Can’t say I’m sure. Beaches, maybe.” He paused, then added, “Unless there’s some sort of battle facility here?”

Mallow lit up, if that was even possible, considering how energetic she already was. “You like battling, too? That’s neat! They’re building something up on Mount Lanakila,”--she pointed somewhere in the sky, where the vague shape of a mountain could be seen--”but no one’s quite sure what it is yet. You could go to the Battle Tree, though! That’s on Poni, the next island over.”

Grimsley nodded. It would be in his best interest to get back into practice, wouldn’t it? “Interesting,” he said, more to himself than to Mallow. “I’ll think about it.”

“Cool! I’ve been meaning to check it out, too, so I bet I’ll see you around soon enough. Even if we don’t, we should battle sometime. Dad says I’m getting pretty good, and I just beat my friend Lana last week. Though she uses Water-types, so maybe it wasn’t entirely fair…”

Grimsley flashed a grin. “A dirty win is still a win, kid. That’s a good thing to know, so don’t forget it.”

“Oh!” Mallow gave an expression of surprise. “Never heard that before. I’ll remember that.” She glanced over at a building, then looked back. Grimsley’s gaze fell upon the same building, where he noticed a clock in the window. Mallow let out a huff. “Aw, gee, I better go get those ingredients before my folks notice I’ve been gone too long. I never got your name, did I, mister?”

The Elite didn’t respond immediately. If he told this kid his name, would she recognize it? He wasn’t too well-known outside of Unova, but it depended on who you were talking to. He ran the risk of running into someone who was familiar with him at any given time, even overseas. But from what little he knew of her, Mallow didn’t seem like the type to judge. Kid Trainers tended to be more welcoming than adults, if the few he’d known back home were anything to go by. So he relented. “It’s Grimsley,” he said. “Don’t wear it out.”

“Grimsley! I’ll remember that, too, then.” There was his answer. From her reaction he gauged that she hadn’t the slightest idea who he was other than a man she ran into on the ferry. “Well, enjoy your time on Ula’ula! And remember to check out the Battle Tree when you get the chance, I hear it’s really cool.” Mallow turned and began to walk down the dock towards the city streets, then turned back to give Grimsley a wave and a farewell. “See ya around, Uncle!” 

Grimsley raised an eyebrow. He’d figured Mallow was a weird kid, but nothing could’ve prepared him for  _ that _ . The girl noticed his confused expression and stopped to snicker. “Oh, right! That’s a thing we do here. It would sound strange to you, wouldn’t it? But yeah, friends and family are kinda the same thing in Alola. Uncles, aunties, cousins, they’re all names we call people by. You would’ve figured it out eventually, but hey, now you know!” And with that, she turned her back and added, “We’ll meet up again for sure! Buh-bye!” She sped away down the street and out of sight, leaving Grimsley by himself as the rest of the passengers cleared away. The man adjusted his scarf and took a deep breath of ocean air. He’d linger on Ula’ula for a while, then head to that island--Poni?--to investigate this “Battle Tree”.

  
He’d resisted the idea of traveling, especially to someplace so far from his home region. It was still too hot. He still wasn’t entirely sure where he’d be going next, or how long he’d stay. But Grimsley gave himself the permission to say he was on the mend. He had at least one challenger to look forward to--he’d figure the rest out in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the oddest friendship I've ever written. I love it.


	4. Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings.

Whoever said abandoned convenience stores weren’t fun or appropriate places to play in was dead wrong. 

Acerola practically grew up in the aisles, playing with the spectres that would come to entertain her. Between here and Malie Library was where she’d spent the majority of her time, even before her father passed away. Now that he was gone, it’d quickly become a makeshift house. It wasn’t much, and there weren’t really any comfortable places to sleep or anything to protect her from the heat. It got pitch dark when the sun set, and something in the back was always leaking. But Acerola felt obligated to stay, for the sake of the ghost Pokémon that haunted it. She’d always been able to see through the tricks the local Ghost-types played, and had always understood their cries for help even when no one else did. Her father had called it her “gift”, had told her to use it wisely and to keep her heart open to the misunderstood. It was one of the very few memories she had of either of her parents. Acerola did her best to follow through.

Today the young captain waltzed down the center aisle of the store to clean up her trial site. It was more or less always a mess, but it was usually an  _ organized _ mess. She was still new to the job, and had only directed one trial so far, which took the Trainer ages to complete. When Acerola looked in through the window, she saw chaos of the highest variety: shelves knocked over, parts of the wall destroyed, Ghost-types cowering in every corner. She owed it to them to set their home right. It was the royal way.

The girl took a broom from a closet in the back to sweep up--or she tried to, anyways, because she found that it was bigger than her, and toppled over almost immediately. I shouldn’t be surprised, she thought to herself. She’d only completed her own island challenge a few months ago, as soon as she was eligible to do so. She was still only eleven, and had always been small for her age. She’d have to find another way to go about her task.

Luckily, a Haunter swooped down from the ceiling at the perfect moment to help her to her feet, then grabbed the broom itself and hovered expectantly overhead. Acerola took a few moments to catch on.

“Wha…? Oh, thank you, friend!” She reached out a hand to take the broom back, but the Pokémon before her wouldn’t let go. “What are you doing? Now’s no time to play. We’ve gotta get this place ready for the next trial, right? C’mon, give it back!” No use. The ghosts around here were generally well disposed to playing tricks, which Acerola understood, but now seemed rather inopportune. They didn’t usually mess with  _ her _ .

Haunter gestured to the rest of the store with the broom and blinked a few times. Now, Acerola was beginning to understand. 

“Ohhh, I see...do you want to help? Could you maybe start by sweeping the sections of floor in front of the conveyor belts?” She didn’t want to sound too demanding, just in case Haunter changed its mind. Fortunately, it accepted her request with gusto, and began to sweep the floor as instructed. Acerola beamed. She could always count on the Ghost-types to help her out when she needed it, no matter the task. Before long, plenty Haunter’s brethren had joined in, too: more Haunter, some Gastly, a Gengar or two, and even the few lonely Mimikyu wandered out to assist their captain in realigning the shelves and putting everything back in its predetermined place. 

The clean-up effort was in full swing when Acerola heard a sudden, sharp knocking on the glass doors to the Megamart. She jumped at the noise alongside the ghosts, and scurried to hide up against the front wall as the Pokémon returned to their own hiding spots throughout the store. The broom clattered to the floor with a loud  _ thunk _ .

Slowly, the young captain tip-toed her way along the wall to the entrance. No one else approached this place unless she was present, and even then, only trial-goers dared to try and enter. She hadn’t given anyone the okay to come inside; what could anyone want with her store now? Acerola made her way to the front doors and cautiously peeked through the glass.

A man stood outside with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a police uniform and sandals, and a pendant dangled from his neck. His expression betrayed his sour mood. Acerola recognized him as the chief and hoped she hadn’t done something to make the police upset; she’d always been told by those around her that she should do her best to do good and stay out of trouble, and she’d figured she was doing an okay job. She took care of her Pokémon and the younger kids around the island. Surely she hadn’t done anything wrong?

Despite Acerola’s best efforts, the policeman noticed her through the door, and her eyes met his. They were red--like a Gengar’s, she imagined--but they weren’t nearly as friendly. Accepting that she was caught, the girl opened the door a crack. The man pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped inside.

Acerola was expecting a scolding, or at least a greeting, but the officer stood in the front of the shop for at least a full minute before he said anything.

“Do you work here?” he asked.

The captain blinked. “Huh?”

The man sighed. “Do you work here?” he repeated.

“Oh, uhm, well, yes? I think so,” Acerola managed to reply. She gripped one arm with the opposite hand and try to make herself small. “A-as trial captain. This is my trial site.”

The officer seemed satisfied with her answer. “I thought so. Didn’t realize they’d gotten a new captain ‘round here. No one tells me anything.” He took a few steps forward and looked around the room. “Congratulations, or whatever. Becoming captain’s pretty competitive, apparently.”

Acerola stayed where she was, frozen. Ghosts didn’t scare her. Other kids didn’t scare her, and neither did the adults she encountered in Malie City or Tapu Village. But this strange old man who’d barged in on her space, her friends’ home, was making her more nervous by the minute. Nonetheless, she knew she couldn’t stay silent, especially in the presence of an officer. “Y-yeah,” she stuttered. “It was...it was pretty hard.” A few moments passed. No response. “Why are you here, sir? Is everything okay?”

The policeman let out another sigh. “Where do you live, kid?” he asked, ignoring her question.

Now Acerola was just getting confused. What was he doing here if he didn’t have any clear reason for showing up? Why was she suddenly being interrogated by the police chief, of all people? “I live here,” she answered, feigning a little more confidence. “Right here. Or sometimes at the Malie Library, ‘cause my dad owns it.” She broke her sentences with a pause. “Or he used to.”

The officer nodded to himself, looked around the room again, then turned around to face the doors. “I see,” he said. “No parents around?”

“No, sir.”

“Hmm,” the man muttered, before walking back to the entrance and stepping outside. Acerola expected him to come back inside, but when she looked out the window glass a minute or two later, she saw him walking down the pathway back to the village. This had definitely been her strangest encounter as captain yet.

She motioned to the Pokémon that everything was safe, and got back to cleaning.

* * *

 

A week had passed since Acerola’s run-in with the police chief when her regular maintenance work of the faulty plumbing was interrupted by the sudden creak of the old doors at the front of the store. She had once again been attempting to get the faucet in the washroom to turn on when she heard a man’s voice beckon to her.

“Come out, kid,” the officer called. His voice was low, but authoritative. Acerola dropped what she was doing and crept across the floor tiles to meet him.

“Hello again, sir!” Acerola greeted. She was going to try to sound more welcoming this time. Maybe then this man would go easy on her with whatever talking-to or punitive measure she was about to receive.

“Come with me,” said the man, looking down at her. It was an order, not an invitation. Acerola suddenly felt like she was about to cry.

“Why?” she asked. She wasn’t going to resist whatever punishment awaited her, but she at least wanted to know what it is she’d done to make a policeman so angry. 

The man said nothing in response, and instead simply grabbed her by the arm and lead her outside and up the path to Tapu Village. “Ow!” Acerola exclaimed. His grip was tight, and he’d grabbed her suddenly. The girl had gone from a little frightened to absolutely terrified.

To her surprise, the police chief’s grip loosened immediately the second he heard her cry. He held her arm gently the rest of the way: up the stairs to the village, to the left, and around a bend. He made sure to walk only as fast as she could keep up, but kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead. In front of them now was a large building with an ornate front, guarded by big silver doors. Acerola recognized it from the few romps she’d taken down the path, but she wasn’t familiar at all with the building itself, and couldn’t fathom why she was now being lead towards it.

The officer guided her up the stairs, waited for the doors to open, and lead her inside. The room they entered was immaculate and stark white, like something out of a science fiction movie. There were kids several years younger than Acerola milling about, playing with Yungoos and Rattata. Adults in clean white uniforms stood behind a front desk, and immediately turned to face Acerola and the man as soon as they entered.

The girl was pulled up to the front desk, and was then finally released from her captor’s grip. He spoke to the people behind the counter, but Acerola could only make out a few sentences.

“She’s a tad older than the crowd you usually take in,” she heard him say. “But she doesn’t seem to be any trouble. Don’t come crying to me if I’m wrong.” The adults in the uniforms nodded and said a few things more to the officer, who didn’t respond, and then watched as he turned and walked back out the doors without another word. A woman ducked into the back, then appeared from one of the doors at the side of the room and approached Acerola, a smile plastered across her face.

“Hi there, sweetie,” she said, her voice airy and saccharine. “Welcome to Aether House. This is a sanctuary for children and Pokémon alike run by the Aether Foundation. Do you know what the Aether Foundation does?”

Acerola nodded silently. She knew the Aether Foundation was meant to help Pokemon across Alola, though not much more. She didn’t feel like asking for details now.

“Oh, excellent! That’s wonderful. Don’t mind the chief, I know he can seem a little scary. We’d just like you to stay with us, if it’s okay with you.”

This lady was clearly more well-equipped to handle younger children than Acerola, but the captain wasn’t going to talk back to her when she was just trying to be friendly. “But I’ve already got a place to stay,” she replied. “I live just off Route 14, or Malie City, when I feel like it.” It seemed natural enough to her. 

The woman flashed her a look that seemed to imply pity. “Oh, I know, honey. The police chief told us all about you. We know it’s what you’ve become used to, but an abandoned store is no place for a little girl to spend so much time. It can be fun to play around there, but it isn’t a safe shelter for someone so young. We want to give you a safer space to live. You can still go out and play wherever you want during the day, but Aether House would give you a comfy place to return to and call home.”

Acerola stared at the woman in front of her and considered her options. The abandoned Thrifty Megamart was all she had since her father’s passing, and she could always count on the Malie Library to take her in if she needed somewhere else to stay. But Acerola hadn’t had her own bed or room for a long while. She couldn’t pretend she enjoyed sleeping on the floor tile, or struggling to get the sink to produce fresh water. Had the police chief known this? How long had he been aware that she’d been living on her own? 

“I’ll still be able to take care of my trial site? And the Pokemon down at the store?” the girl asked.

“Of course, dear,” the woman replied.

“Hmm,” Acerola mumbled. “All right. If I can still look after my friends, then...then I guess it’s okay.”

The lady in the uniform grinned. “Welcome to Aether House, love. We’ll get you all in order in no time.” She disappeared back through the doorway, and Acerola was left alone with the younger children, who were preoccupied with trying to get a Rattata to eat a piece of fruit. One of them, a boy, looked up at her and toddled over.

“Did Officer Nanu bring you here?” he asked, dropping the berry he’d been trying to coax the Pokemon with moments before.

“Who? Oh, do you mean the police chief? Yeah, I guess he did,” Acerola said in response. 

“Oh, wow, cool! That’s really something. You must be pretty cool if Nanu was talking to you. He doesn’t normally pay attention to kids.”

“Really?” This Nanu was becoming even weirder and more mysterious than Acerola had originally thought, and that was saying something. “Do you know where he lives?”

The boy nodded. “He’s always working at the police station outside Po Town. I wouldn’t go down there if I were you, ‘cause there’s bad guys around there or something, but if you wanted to find him, that’s where he’d be.”

“Huh! Interesting,” said the girl. “Thank you. I’ll have to head over there sometime soon. I think I can handle a few bad guys. I’m a trial captain, you know!” The boy was impressed, and scurried off to tell his friends about how their new housemate was a real trial captain. Ironically, that now left her alone at the front of the House.

  
Acerola didn’t know much about Ula’ula’s police chief, and she hadn’t been to Po Town before, but Nanu had given her a place to live. Maybe it was just his job; maybe someone had told him to. Maybe it was just by chance. Whatever the reason, Acerola felt she owed him something. The least she could do was pay him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably about a year pregame. I love Acerola and Nanu a lot; I'll probably write a postgame or mid-game follow-up at some point.


End file.
